prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 24, 2014 NXT results
The July 24, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on June 12, 2014. Summary There was plenty of action that left the WWE Universe buzzing after this week's edition of NXT. The budding rivalry between NXT Champion Adrian Neville and No. 1 Contender Tyler Breeze was taken to a new level, as Breeze helped the monstrous Rusev steamroll the champion. Also this week, the BFFs imploded, as NXT Women's Champion Charlotte defended her title against Summer Rae. The local grapplers hoping to make a name for themselves in NXT were in for a rough night when they found themselves standing across the ring from the NXT Tag Team Champions. Konnor & Viktor showed no mercy, viciously stomping their foes into the canvas before putting them out of their misery with the Fall of Man. Is there any team that can stop NXT's most dominant duo? Though he has yet to sign a contract to face NXT Champion Adrian Neville, No. 1 Contender Tyler Breeze has recovered enough from the injury he suffered in a freak hand-modeling accident to return to action. Faced with an extra-hyped Mojo Rawley, Prince Pretty used his smarts to avoid being steamrolled. Feigning more damage to his heavily bandaged finger, Breeze suckered Rawley into perfect position for the Beauty Shot to earn the victory. The bond between the BFFs was broken once and for all this week, as Summer Rae challenged Charlotte for the NXT Women's Championship. There was no pretense of sportsmanship, as the match started with the two Divas shoving each other before the champion slapped Summer, then mocked her with a little ballroom dancing. Charlotte and Summer had each other scouted quite well, each Diva able to predict what the other would do next. The champion wore the challenger down with a figure-four headlock while wrenching on Summer's arm. Fandango's former flame took control by sending Charlotte crashing to the floor before choking her in the corner. Charlotte was able to power out of Summer's clutches and retain her title after landing Bow Down to the Queen. Last week, The Vaudevillains cornered Kalisto, prompting the masked Superstar to find a new partner in fellow luchador Sin Cara to take on the scoundrels. Though the old-timey tag team had the advantage when it came to power, Aiden English & Simon Gotch couldn't quite keep up with their opposition's speed. Though The Vaudevillains looked impressive, they were caught off-guard as Kalisto sprang into action, stunning Gotch with a devastating maneuver to get the win! Faced with the prospect of taking on the seemingly unstoppable Rusev, NXT Champion Adrian Neville chose the best offense, hitting a move and darting away fast. Unfortunately for Neville, the brick wall that is Rusev could not be toppled by his high-flying offense at first. The Russian brute caught Neville and hurled him around before pummeling him into the canvas. The Man That Gravity Forgot found a second wind and stunned the Gold Star Medal recipient with a series of kicks. Neville had the beast in perfect position for the Red Arrow, until Breeze knocked him off the ropes in clear view of the official, giving Neville the disqualification win. Unfortunately for the NXT Champion, he was also in Rusev's path of destruction. The Hero of the Russian Federation locked Neville in the Accolade as Breeze watched on in glee from ringside. Results ; ; *The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) defeated Aaron Solo & Jonny Vandal *Tyler Breeze defeated Mojo Rawley *Charlotte © defeated Summer Rae to retain the NXT Women's Championship *Kalisto & Sin Cara defeated The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) *Adrian Neville defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) via disqualification Image Gallery NXT_232_Photo_01.jpg NXT_232_Photo_02.jpg NXT_232_Photo_03.jpg NXT_232_Photo_04.jpg NXT_232_Photo_05.jpg NXT_232_Photo_06.jpg NXT_232_Photo_07.jpg NXT_232_Photo_08.jpg NXT_232_Photo_09.jpg NXT_232_Photo_10.jpg NXT_232_Photo_11.jpg NXT_232_Photo_13.jpg NXT_232_Photo_14.jpg NXT_232_Photo_16.jpg NXT_232_Photo_17.jpg NXT_232_Photo_18.jpg NXT_232_Photo_19.jpg NXT_232_Photo_19b.jpg NXT_232_Photo_20.jpg NXT_232_Photo_21.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #108 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #232 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events